The New Revival
by pikachu909
Summary: YuGiOhStar Wars Crossover Alternate Universe or AU.  Bandit Keith's younger sister met a boy at Duelist Kingdom where she unexpectly realizes her destiny. [Edited Version] please read and review.
1. Prologue

The New Revival

By

Pikachu909

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Wars, but I do own the characters Orion, Karone, Alana and Kiro.

Prologue:

Two younglings huddled silently against the fury around them. The clone troopers were closing in and there was little time, every second would be their last. Two glowing Jedi insignia crested in platinum were resting in their gingering hands. The first one, a small girl with cascading golden hair and emerald eyes shuddered, such horror for a youngling of six years. Her companion, a small boy with raven colored tresses combed back into a ponytail with some hair covering his eye with chocolate brown eyes.

"Orion, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked the young girl with concern.

"Karone, if we don't do this the fate of this galaxy will be at the hands of the Sith." Told Orion.

"You're right about that, this might be our only hope to stop this awful tyranny." Exclaimed Karone.

After they put on their amulets, Anakin Skywalker suddenly surprises the two younglings and has his lightsaber on ready to kill them. Karone and Orion drew out their lightsabers to prepare themselves for their death match. Despite their best efforts Anakin killed Karone and stabbed Orion by the back with his lightsaber.

As time passed, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda saw the two younglings, both sensed that Karone is dead, yet senses some life in Orion. Obi-Wan supports the dying youngling's head as Orion gave his last breath about having him and his dead companion to be reincarnated and died. With consideration between the two Jedi about Orion's request they accepted their last wish and send the two younglings' spirits to Earth to be reincarnated with the help of their amulets. However, both younglings lost all of their memories as younglings and having Jedi powers.

Later on, Yoda told Obi-Wan about his friend and Jedi Master named Qui-Gon, who knows how to gain immortality by being a force spirit. After Qui-Gon taught him how to gain immortality, his spirit went to Earth to be reincarnated into a cat to watch over one of the younglings.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's a wonderful day at Duelist Kingdom. The sky is clear and the sun is bright, many duelists are spread out throughout the island to find more duelists to duel to get ten star chips to gain entry to Maximillian Pegasus' castle.

A girl with sixteen years of age dashed through a forest pathway. Her long golden hair was flowing in the wind as she dashed through the pathway while her emerald eyes scanned for any available duelists. A boy was in front of her, searching for duelists and she bumped into him. The boy was seventeen years old and had chocolate brown eyes and a long black ponytail with some hair covering his eye.

"Sorry about that, I was searching for some duels and I didn't see you," said the girl.

"It's alright, there sometimes that people are in a rush and they don't know what they're doing." replied the boy. "So, why are you in that such of a rush?"

"Well..." the girl began as she took out a card that showed a lavish room on it, "According to this card, the first duelist who gets to the castle gets a luxurious room and a nice bubble bath as their reward."

"You have today and tomorrow to get ten star chips to get to the castle," said the boy.

"I wanted to get there by tonight because tomorrow morning, most of the participants will be out of the competition." Explained the girl.

"Well, if you want, you can challenge me to a duel." Replied the boy.

"Okay!" exclaimed the girl with excitement. "Before we duel, we'll do our introductions, my name is Alana, and your name is...?"

"My name is Kiro." answered the boy. "Let's find a nearby dueling arena so we can start our duel."

After they found a nearby dueling arena, Kiro and Alana wagered three star chips each because both have seven star chips. The duel lasted for an hour and a half, and Alana won all of her ten star chips to gain entry to the castle. Kiro congratulated her and she thanked her opponent for his praises.

After Alana jogged back to the castle and climbed its very long stairway to the castle's doorway. The sky went from a sky blue to the colors of pink, orange, and red as the sun began to set. As she walks towards to the door, she saw a bodyguard named Kimo guarding the door only to let duelists who has ten star chips to enter.

"Excuse me miss, before you can enter to Pegasus' castle, you have ten star chips with you as proof." informed Kimo.

"You don't have to worry about that," said Alana proudly as she lifted up her hand that showed ten star chips on her dueling glove, "I've already got all of my ten star chips to get in."

"Since you have ten star chips you are qualified to not only to enter the castle but also enter to the Duelist Kingdom Finals," announced Kimo. "You may enter the castle."

"Thank you." said Alana politely as she enters the castle.

As she walks inside the castle, another bodyguard with his hair and moustache shares the same color that goes by the name of Croquet walks up to her to greet her.

"Greetings duelist, I am Croquet, Chief Tournament Liaison." introduced Croquet, "I congratulate you for being the first duelist to enter Pegasus' castle."

"As being the first duelist to be here, you have the privilege to a lavish room that has the most luxurious bathroom to have your bubble bath in." continued Croquet, "Now would you please follow me, I will lead you to your room."

Without hesitation, Alana followed him to her room. When they reached to the destination, she opened the door and she is amazed at what she saw in her bedroom. The room had a beautiful cerulean canopy bed with a bookcase and nightstand made from pure and polished mahogany wood with lovely paintings of beaches. It had a refrigerator that has snacks, different kinds of soda, and bottles of water inside. Also, it had a wonderful balcony to go outside to see the breath taking view of both the sunset and the ocean.

"This room is more amazing than that what I saw on a card that comes with the invitation to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament!" She said to Croquet with complete excitement.

"If you think that's breath taking, you would be awe-struck when see the bathroom." Croquet told her as he opened the bathroom door. Alana steps inside the bathroom and she's awe-struck as she looked into the bathroom.

The floor of the bathroom is made from marble. It has an ocean theme and a mural of water, fish, and sea monster that is shown above and the ocean on three sides of the bathroom. She saw an extravagant Water Omonics fountain in the center, a bath tub that's in a form of an open calm or oyster shell, a sink, a toilet and an elegant mural of the sky that has wind and winged-beast type duel monsters on the ceiling.

"I'm certain you love what you saw in the bathroom?" Asked the Chief Tournament Liaison.

"Love what I saw in the bathroom? I adore it!" exclaimed Alana as she was filled with overwhelming excitement.

"This bathroom is designed by the host of Duelist Kingdom Tournament Maximillian Pegasus himself." Said Croquet proudly. "Please enjoy this once in a lifetime stay at your new room.

"Thanks and I will enjoy this opportunity." She informed to Croquet.

"Dinner will be ready momentarily." Inform Croquet as left the room.

With Croquet gone, Alana hopped onto her bed, grab her cell phone and call her legal guardian about her great accomplishment.

Outside of Pegasus' castle, a man with twenty-six years of age was lying under a shady tree. He has the same hair color as Alana, he sat up to stretch his arms and back and took off his sunglasses to rub his sapphire eyes. He wears a bandana that looks like the American flag, a red t-shirt, a leather vest, khaki jeans, brown hiking boots that goes up to his knees, a golden cross pendant with a tan leather cord around his neck, and a light gray wristband on each wrist. Just when he is putting on his sunglasses, he heard his cell phone ringing. He put his sunglasses on his head and got his cell phone out from his jeans pocket to answer the phone call.

"This is Bandit Keith, who's calling?" asked the man.

"Hello, Keith?" asked Alana.

With excitement to hear his little sister on his got to his feet and stepped out of the shade to get a good phone reception.

"Alana, I am so glad that you called me," Keith said to her on the phone, "Where are you, sis?"

"I'm inside of my amazing room at Pegasus' castle big brother," she said proudly to her older sibling.

"You made it to the castle, that's great Alana!" Keith said in a joyful tone on his phone. "So, what's your bedroom look like in there?"

Alana gave her brother every bit of detail of bedroom from the bookcase to the balcony. Just when she is giving Keith details to the bathroom, she heard the door knocking and cover the part of the phone that she talks to with her hand so she won't accidentally talk into it while she talk to the person who knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Alana asked as she has both of her eyes on the door.

The door creaked open as Croquet entered her room.

"Alana, my sincere apologies for intruding you, but I must inform you that dinner is going to be ready shortly." Croquet informs her.

"Sorry for cutting our time short but I have to go dinner soon," said Alana with disappointment.

"No problem," Keith said, "How about you show me your bathroom?"

"That's a great idea big brother!" Alana replied with enthusiasm. "See you tomorrow when you get to the castle?"

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." Keith said on the phone.

"Goodnight big brother see you in the morning." Said Alana before she turns off her phone.

"Me too, bye." Keith ended and turns off his cell phone.

He put his cell phone away in his jeans pocket and lay down under a shady tree with a contented smile on his face.

After Alana had her dinner in the dining hall, she went back to her room to take her bubble bath. She turned on the warm water on to fill the bathtub up as she got ready for her well deserved reward that she worked hard for. She found three scented bubble bath formulas. The first bottle she smelled had a lovely combination a peppermint and jasmine flower. The second bottle had a pine tree scent in it. The final scent she smelled had her favorite scent, which was based on summer fragrances. She took the final bottle and poured the bubble bath formula in the warm water. She turned of the water and took off her clothes to get herself ready to take her bubble bath. After fifteen seconds, she got in to the tub, she felt so relaxed that she sunk herself up to her head. After thirty minutes passed, she got out of the tub to dry herself off and get into her clothes. She brushed her hair with the brush that she had packed in her backpack and got under her covers of her bed to get some rest for the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's the start of day two of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and the sun begins to rise. Most of the duelists who entered the tournament are eliminated from the island and some of the duelists are up and searching for more duelists to get their star chips to get inside of Pegasus' castle.

Alana is sleeping in her bed without a care in the world. Her long golden hair is spread out on her pillow. She gave out her quiet yawn and turn to her side.

Croquet quietly opened the door, as he carried a breakfast tray made for her by the castle's chef. Alana wakes up to stretch her arms and to rub her emerald eyes and she's surprised that Croquet is in her room.

"Good morning Alana, I'm sure that you have a goodnight's sleep?" asked Croquet.

"I did have a goodnight's sleep, thanks for asking." she replied to the bodyguard as she sat up in her bed. "What's the occasion today?"

"Well…" Croquet started, "Since you have arrived to Pegasus' castle yesterday, you have a special bed and breakfast."

After Croquet placed her breakfast tray in front of her, she saw scrambled eggs with cheese on it, two strips of bacon, golden hash browns, and a tall glass of orange juice to go with it.

"Please enjoy your breakfast because later today we'll be expecting some duelists coming to the castle to join you in the finals." informed Croquet.

"Thank you, I will enjoy this tasty meal." said Alana as she picks up her fork and knife to begin eating her breakfast.

After her breakfast, she got out a pager to page Croquet so he can take the empty tray out of the room. Next she took out her brush and began brushing her long locks. Then she relaxed on the couch until Croquet informed her that it was lunchtime. Later on, she followed him to the balcony to wait for other duelists. As she waited, she heard footsteps of the first duelist who arrived at the castle to join her to compete in the finals, in her pleasant surprise; the first duelist she saw is her own brother. Delighted to see him, Alana went up to him with great sense of anticipation to see Bandit Keith.

Later on, Kiro, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, and Tea entered the balcony. Kiro and Alana noticed each that they made it in the finals. Kiro introduced her to his companions and Alana introduced them to her brother. After their introductions, Croquet entered and informed them that a duel exhibition, Seto Kaiba versus Maximillian Pegasus was about to begin and left them to watch.

As they watched the match, they witnessed a dueling arena coming down from the ceiling and connect to the bridge after it split apart in half so the arena fit. Kaiba was on the blue side of the arena and Pegasus was on the red side, both of them prepared their decks and begin the duel. Despite Seto's best efforts to save his little brother Mokuba, he is no match to Pegasus' Millennium Eye and had his soul sealed away by its magic.

After the exhibition match, they went to dinner. As they enjoyed their meals, Croquet enter the room with Glory of the Kings Hand and Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand cards. If the duelist has the Glory of the Kings Hand card he or she wins the three million dollar prize, while Glory of the Kings opposite hand card allows the winner of the tournament to duel Pegasus. Croquet informed them they had to have one of these two cards to duel in the finals or the person who don't have them will be out of tournament. Alana looked at her brother's face and sense that he's in a dilemma because he doesn't have either one of these cards. As Croquet continued his important speech, he told them that the tournament match-ups were in their soup. As the duelists looked down to their soup they saw a plastic millennium eye floating on top, giving them disturbing looks on their faces, and Croquet told them to open the eye to see a letter that is assigned to each duelist. After they opened their plastic eyes, the island's computer begins to descend from the ceiling to show the match-ups. The shows "A" vs. "B", "C" vs. "D", and "E" vs. "F".

"Keith, which letter do you have?" Alana asked him curiously.

"D." Keith answered. "Which letter do you have?"

"C." Replied Alana. "Looks we're going to compete against each other tomorrow, huh bro?"

"Looks like it." Keith agrees with her.

"Looks you're my opponent Mai." Yugi said

"I'm looking forward to it, Yugi" Mai said with enthusiasm.

"Well Joey, since you got F, I'm going to challenge you in a duel tomorrow." Kiro said with excitement.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come." Joey said.

"Then it's settled, the tournament match-ups we're Mai Valentine versus Yugi Moto, Alana versus Bandit Keith, and Joey Wheeler versus Kiro Naka." Croquet announces, "Please enjoy your feast because tomorrow your journey will end in failure."

After dinner, Keith was thinking about how he would get an entry card. Alana watched him with a troubled look on her face. Just then, she saw Yugi giving Joey the Glory of the Hands card to help him stay in the finals, which gives her an idea, since Croquet said that a duelist needs either one of these cards to enter, she decided to give her Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand card to Keith. She took her brother to her room to show her the bathroom as they agreed on yesterday.

As they reached to her room, Keith was amazed of her room, because it perfectly fit Alana's description that she told him on his cell phone yesterday. She opened the bathroom door and once Keith entered the bathroom, it is so extravagant that he has to take his sunglasses off to see the bathroom through his sapphire eyes, which they were wide, open in surprise. As Keith begins to leave, Alana took out the Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand card to give to her brother so he can have a shot of dueling her at their duel tomorrow. Keith thanked his devoted sister and wished her a goodnight's rest.

After Bandit Keith left, Alana took out her dueling deck to prepare her for her match against her brother. Once she made up her dueling strategy, she gathered her cards and shuffled them before heading to bed.

Keith was pinned on the wall by an unknown force in a throne room. He was not wearing his own clothes, but instead wears a black robe with a gold chain located at the upper part of his robe. They're a robed person with messy platinum blond tresses and lavender eyes with eye markings on the sides. He wears big, gold earrings and a golden headband with the eye of Horus on it. He lifted up a golden rod up to Keith's eye level. As it glowed, it caused Keith such pain that he yells in agony and he fought its power, but ended up as a mindless puppet and his sapphire eyes turned lifeless. Alana woke up with a terrifying gasp as her forehead and temples dripped cold sweat from her nightmare and her breathing pattern accelerated as she tried to calm herself after seeing such a gruesome image of Keith that almost can't be described in words. The dream she had seemed so realistic.

_It's only a bad dream, it's not real. _thought Alana as her breathing became normal. _It's probably what I had for dinner that caused me to have that dream._

As she looked at her alarm clock, she saw that it was eleven o'clock in the evening. She laid down on her bed and tried to get some rest for tomorrow morning's match with Keith. As Alana went to sleep, she didn't know that this was only the beginning of what's in store for her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The morning of the Duelist Kingdom Finals has arrived. The morning sun begins to arrive above the horizon. Everybody is waking up for the tournament. Alana, extremely eager, woke up early.

Alana was out on the balcony looking at the ocean. She woke up early due to another frightening image of her brother. Except this image showed her brother being stranded out in the ocean as he struggles to stay afloat crying for help. His sunglasses were off, getting slammed by huge waves and as the image progressed, Keith is holding on a piece of driftwood. He sees a large sailboat with robed people on board, three robed figures were looking out the rails and the robed figure in the middle held the same golden rod that Alana saw in her nightmare. After a few minutes looking out in the balcony, Alana went inside to brush her hair and to sit down on the couch, pondering what just came over her. She wondered why she can't get these images about her brother out of her head.

Just then, Keith entered the room to tell her it's time to go to the play offs. He and Alana went to an elevator that will take them to the arena floor. There they saw Mai waiting for the other duelists to be in the elevator. Later on, Yugi, Joey, and Kiro entered the elevator to join them.

"Well look who's here." Mai chortled, as she begins to initiate a conversation.

"Mai.", Yugi said.

"Sleep well?" asked Mai, "I'm looking forward to duel you today."

"Ready to give me your best shot at our duel, Joey?" Kiro asked. "Remember to do your best today for your sister."

"No problem!" Joey stated with confidence; "Same thing for you, Kiro."

"Attention, attention duelists." announced Croquet over the speaker, as the duelists paid close attention to the announcement. "We have reached the arena floor, please step out to the arena after the door opens."

After the announcement, the elevator door opens so the finalists enter the arena floor. There they saw a balcony with a throne and two bodyguards, as Croquet began to announce the host of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament; Maximillion Pegasus entered and stood in front of the throne.

"Yugi, Joey, Kiro, Alana, Mai, and Bandit Keith." Pegasus stated. "I welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom play offs! There you will duel your way top and become the winner of the play offs. There the victor of this tournament not only receives the three million dollar prize but also wins the right to challenge me."

"Challenge you to a duel, what happens if the winner won the match?" Tristan asked.

"The victor who defeats me in a duel will get one request whatever his or her heart's desire, and if it's in my power their wish will be granted." Pegasus answered Tristan's question. "The winner of tournament will be ranked as Champion of the World!"

"The Champion of the World;" Alana repeated.

"And guys, that will be me." Mai added.

"The victor of the tournament knows that the title, not the prize money is more important- is that so?" Pegasus asked.

"You're a regular comedian." Keith remarked.

"Listen you," Joey started, "The prize money is what I needed to pay my sister's operation!"

"Yes, yes," Pegasus replied, "There are some duelists have higher rides than others in this tournament."

"Now without further due , let the play offs begin!" Pegasus announced.

Croquet announces that the first match, Mai Valentine vs. Yugi Moto will begin. Mai is on the red side of the dueling arena and Yugi is on the blue side. Mai showed Croquet the Glory of the King's Hand and Yugi showed him the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand card qualifying them to duel. At the beginning of the duel, Mai had the upper hand while Yugi struggled with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Later on, Yugi began to turn the tables on the match, using the Black Luster Soldier to destroy Mai's Harpies' Pet Dragon, causing Mai to forfeit the match. Croquet informs that not only he will go to the next round of the play offs but waits for his opponent.

Croquet announces that the second match, Alana vs. Bandit Keith will begin. After they heard the announcement, Keith and Alana went to the arena. Alana was on the red side of the arena and her brother was on the blue side of the arena. Before the duel started Croquet asked them if they had their tournament entry cards, Keith showed him the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand card while Alana showed him the Glory of the King's Hand card and they are qualified to duel. As the duel progresses, both duelists gave every ounce of their effort as their life points began to dwindle. As they reached their last hundred life points, both of them never let up. Despite her close attempt to defeat her brother, Keith won the duel after he using the trap card called Time Machine to bring his Barrel Dragon back from the Graveyard pile, destroyed her strongest monster, and wiped out Alana's life points. She congratulated her older brother and went up to the balcony to see a duel that determined who was going to be Keith's opponent.

Croquet announces that the third match, Joey Wheeler vs. Kiro Naka will begin. Joey is on the red side of the arena and Kiro is on the blue side of the arena. Joey and Kiro both showed Croquet their Glory of the King's Hand card and they are qualified to duel. As the duel continued, both of them are evenly matched and with the help from the Heart of the Cards, Joey won the duel. Kiro congratulated Joey, wishing him the best of luck as he went to the balcony to see the next duel.

Croquet informs everyone that the fourth match, Bandit Keith vs. Joey Wheeler will begin. Bandit Keith is in the red side of the arena and Joey is on the blue side of the arena. Keith and Joey showed their entry cards to Croquet in order to be qualified in the match. From the balcony, Yugi, Tristan, Kiro, Tea, Alana, and Bakura watched the duel with anticipation. Alana cheered for her brother while the others cheered for Joey. As the duel started, Joey struggled at first, as he didn't know that Magic type cards and monsters that use magical attacks have no effect on Keith's machine monsters. Later on, Joey figured out the glitches of Keith's monsters. In the middle of the duel, as Alana watches Keith, she saw another image of her older brother falling into a trap door that was triggered by Pegasus that led to the ocean. As he fell out of the tunnel, he fell into the ocean. After seeing that image, she snapped out of the blank state that her image had put her under; rubbing her forehead as if she had a very bad headache. As she was doing that Kiro noticed her behavior was worrisome. As Keith and Joey were down to their last few hundred-life points, Kiro walked up to Alana and tapped her on her shoulder. She felt his tapping, looked to where the tapping was coming from and saw Kiro by her side.

"Alana, are you alright, I've seen you not acting like yourself since we met yesterday." asked Kiro. "Would you mind if I talk to you in private so we can straighten things out?"

"Sure, why not." Alana replied as she followed him to his room.

As they entered Kiro's room, Alana told Kiro about her nightmare and the two horrible images that she had earlier today. After Kiro heard about her images, he asked her to concentrate on her horrible images of her older brother. As she did Kiro touched her forehead and close his eyes to use the force to channel Alana's thoughts about her images to his mind. As he did he saw every detail of each image that Alana had from last night to today. As he opened his eyes he took out a platinum amulet with a glowing Jedi insignia on it and pointed at Alana.

"By the powers of the amulet, please reveal to me her past life!" Kiro incited as Alana felt the strong burst of white light from the amulet rushing through her body. As the light began to flow right to Alana, Kiro saw an image of Karone in front of Alana.

"It's you!" exclaimed Kiro in surprise. "You're the one I've been looking for, for a very long time!"

"What are you talking about, and why were you looking for me " Alana asked Kiro, as she has no idea what he's talking about.

As Kiro took out his amulet under his shirt, he explained that both of them are reincarnated from their past lives as younglings from the past from a very distant galaxy from the Milky Way. He explained that he went to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament because there may be a chance that he might find a girl who was once had a life as a youngling before she was reborn, he too is reincarnated from a youngling who goes by the name of Orion. Alana asked how did Kiro remembered about his past life because she doesn't have any memory about her past life. Kiro told her that a Jedi Spirit named Qui-Gon Jinn, who guided him to his understanding about his past life as a youngling. He met him when he was carrying a bag of groceries after school, he saw three mischievous little boys bandaging up a cat. Kiro told them to stop torturing the cat and the boys left. He undid the bandages and told it to stay clear of these kids. As he reached home her mother thanked him for picking up the groceries for her, as she heard a soft purring, she noticed the same cat that Kiro rescued him followed him home. With consideration from his parents they let Kiro to keep him if he takes good care for it. As he went up to his room, he started to figure out a good name for it, he originally thinking calling Qui-Gon by the name of Ninja because it followed him home without any hint of detection from Kiro. Just then, he heard a voice coming from the cat, and he realizes that it can communicate him telepathically and wasn't expecting that from a cat. The cat told Kiro his name is Qui-Gon. As the cat explained that it was reincarnated on Earth to watch over one of the two younglings that already reborn and how he got assigned to find the girl who has a past life that goes by the name of Karone. He explained to that the images she saw are visions of what will happen to Keith in the future and like Kiro she has Jedi powers as well. With a heavyhearted feeling to Alana, Kiro told her that her brother would become a mind slave to a notorious leader of the Rare Hunters with the power of the Millennium Rod.

"If the visions that I foresaw earlier about how my brother's fate will be sealed is true, then please, please teach me some of the ways of the force that you know from Qui-Gon so I can somehow save him before it's too late!" Alana pleaded to Kiro as he is torn between being loyal to Qui-Gon by taking his advice from him on letting things that are close to a person go and move on and helping his friend to save Keith by teaching her his ways of the force that Qui-Gon taught him.

"I'm not sure about this, learning to the force takes time and the knowledge to master the basics of training." Explained Kiro, "Why do you want to rescue your brother from his unfortunate fate so badly?"

"You see Kiro," Alana began, "Keith is the only one left in my family because my parents are no longer here to take care of me."

"What happened to your folks to begin with?" Kiro asked.

"Well, it might be a long and complicating story that you might have to sit down as I explain to you what happened to them." Alana advised Kiro as he sits down on the bed with her.

She begins with her mother's life and how she grew up, she once lived in a cult that involves arranged marriages of girls whose ages are at least sixteen years of age to men who were three times their age and having more than one wife. She escaped from the cult when she was sixteen years old with a help of a man who was kicked out of the cult when he was a teenager. She lived with him and his Native American wife to begin her new life outside of the cult. When she went to her first day of high school, she was bewildered of finding her homeroom and all of the students hurrying from their lockers to their homerooms as she continued her new life because the leader of the cult ordered his followers to take out their children out of public school so they won't make contact with outsiders. They had a belief that people who are outside of the cult were part of the devil. As she was looking all around the hallways, she bumped to an eighteen-year-old boy with golden hair and emerald eyes who happens to be her future husband. He never met a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with sapphire eyes and long brunette locks before at his school. He asked her to join with him after school at a local restaurant, yet she politely refused his offer because even though she's out of the cult, she had fears of being beaten up very badly by men that she saw earlier when she was living in the cult. Later on, she grown into a successful woman, as she was in college she bumped into a man that she first met at high school. When he recognized her and asked her go out on a date with him. Her mother accepted his offer, as she was confident with man and forgotten of her painful past. As time past, her mother's future husband asked her hand in marriage and she happily to accept his proposal. Their wedding took place at Las Vegas, Nevada and they went to New Mexico on their honeymoon, there they unexpectedly cross paths with the leader of the cult who was not very pleased to see her mother married to her husband when he thought that she suppose to marry a man with multiple wives. Her husband didn't know about her that she once escaped from a cult but he forgave her because she didn't want to talk about her painful past. The leader of the cult was arrested for crimes that was unspeakable to the court and was sentenced for spending the rest of his life at prison along with his two bodyguards.

As time pasted, they settled down and started to raise a family of their own in New York City. There they witnessed the birth of Keith and Alana. Alana didn't remember her mother or her death from a huge car accident by a drunken taxicab driver. What she does remember that after her mother died, her father started drinking to completely drown out all of his grief of his wife. Things went from bad to worse for Keith and Alana as their father continues to drink, he became abusive to them that made Alana very timid and rely on her brother for comfort and support. When Keith was eighteen years old and Alana eight years old, Keith introduced her to Duel Monsters to help her to gain confidence and taught her how to play it because he's experienced on the game. Later on, they turned their father in to the police and were given a life's sentence for child abuse making Keith her legal guardian.

As time passed, Keith became a very strong duelist that he became the Intercontinental Champion after he won the Duel Monsters Intercontinental Championship; Alana became a strong duelist herself that she started entering Duel Monster tournaments to make her own reputation as a duelist. Later on, she throws an Indian themed Sweet sixteen-birthday party/Duel Monsters tournament at the coliseum. Every duelist, from New York was invited to the celebration because the invitation posters stated that the winner of the tournament would have the right to challenge the guest of honor to a duel. At the night of the party/Duel Monsters tournament, many duelists which most of them were fans of Alana, arrived at the coliseum as they were waiting for her to arrive. As they saw an Asian elephant made its entrance by blowing its trunk really loud to let the duelists to appear, they saw Alana in her authentic Indian clothing and jewelry that women wore in India riding on the back of the gigantic animal. Little do they know that the leader of the cult and his two bodyguards we're hiding in the crowd of overly excited duelists as she made her authentic entrance with guns loaded ready to kill her as their revenge on her mother who not only escaped the cult, but not willing to break up with her husband to marry a man with multiple wives. As they got their guns up ready to aim on Alana, a bodyguard notices them and tackled them to the ground causing them to miss. The sound of three gunshots causes the elephant to go mad and attack people with its rage. As the elephant stands on its two hind legs, Alana quickly got down of the elephant as she gets away from its rampage. It killed the leader of the cult and his bodyguards and ran amuck on the streets. It causes the police to track down the charging elephant before it can cause damage on the city. After they pinned the elephant to a wall, they begin to shoot the elephant to put an end of its misery. After the elephant is dead, the party/tournament is cancelled as news media begin to interview her and everyone that involved in this disaster. After the media was done swarming on Alana, she and her brother went to the mansion, where their butler asked if they were all right. The morning after the birthday party/tournament fiasco, Keith greeted her and gave her a beautiful locket, which in a form of a choker, made out fourteen karat gold with diamonds on it. When she opened the locket, she saw two pictures of Keith and Alana, the one on the left showed a picture Keith and Alana when they were eighteen and eight years old and the one on the right showed a picture of both of them at their current ages right now. She thanked her brother and put it on.

After Kiro heard about what happened to her parents and how her brother became her legal guardian, he begin to imagine that Alana is in Japan and met Qui-Gon as she begins to understand her past life while he's in America going through the rough life that Alana has already experienced while doesn't know about his past life. However, he wanted to be loyal to Qui-Gon by not doing things without having any consultation with him.

"I would like to help you save your brother Alana." Kiro started. "But I'm afraid but cannot do that because it might cause you to give presence away to the sith which is a very rare chance for that going to happen."

"What's this sith thing about?" Alana asked.

"Like the Jedi they use powers to communicate to the force, but unlike Jedi, who they uses the force for good, the sith uses the powers for evil and power." Kiro explained.

"When you the sith uses their powers for power, is it power as in complete domination of the galaxy?" Asked Alana.

"That is correct, Alana." Kiro answered her question.

"In other words, I'm afraid I'm not going to help you rescuing your brother by training you the ways of the force, I'm truly sorry." Kiro told her with sense of remorse in his heart.

After Alana heard the heartbreaking words from Kiro, her emerald eyes begins to quiver as it begins to form tears in her eyes as her eyes begin to widen, its preparing for her tears to trickle down her cheeks to shows her unbearable pain and suffering that she experienced from seeing visions of her brother, going to become a mind slave to an horrible leader of the Rare Hunters against his will.

As Kiro saw her tears, he begins to have a change of heart, knowing that Qui-Gon is an understanding person and agrees to help Alana save her brother. After hearing such great news, she went up to him and hugs him. After she gave him her hug of gratitude, her tears went from pain and suffering to joy and hope of rescuing Keith.

She then begins to formulate a plan to rescue her brother. She had the idea and told Kiro about how to rescue him.

"Kiro have an idea that might be crazy enough to work!" Alana informed him with confidence. "I'll use the amulet's power to teleport to the sailboat where Keith is noticed, then I'll teleport him to dry land so his fate won't be sealed and the visions won't happen!"

"That might be not a good idea Alana because if you teleport to where Keith is being fished out of the sea, you will share the same fate as your brother and if you teleport there without any training, you will not use the force to fight them off and make things more stressful to your brother because he's your legal guardian."

"Good point." Said Alana as she realizes the downsides of her plan.

"Don't worry, will another way to rescue him." Kiro assures her.

As Kiro figures out a way to help Alana, he remembered that he done on a report on the tallest mountains on Earth in his history class a long time ago. As he told his plan on saving Keith, she agrees with her plan and asked where in Egypt is Keith being held hostage. He told her that he would search for the Rare Hunters' hideout through out of body meditation. Before they ended their discussion, Alana added that she has to be in disguise so her brother's captor as well as Keith won't know her true identity. He channeled the image of the mountain from his mind and into Alana's mind as he taught her how to teleport by using the power of teleportation through the powers of her amulet. As she concentrates on the image of the mountain that Kiro gave her and use it to teleport to the location of that mountain. After she teleported, she finds herself at the base of the tallest mountain in Africa.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Where on Earth am I?" asked Alana as she looked up at the towering mountain in awe. "What is that name of that mountain? It's so high up."

"You're at the foot of a dormant volcano called Mt. Kilimanjaro, in the country of Tanzania," answered Kiro.

As she looked at Kiro she noticed that his body was a glowing blue astral projection of himself. He explained that he uses meditation to astral project himself. He teleported a sports bag that has her hair brush, bottles of sports drinks that has an adequate amount of electrolytes and water bottles to keep her hydrated as well as granola bars and energy bars to last her for a week.

"Okay, here's what we do," Kiro began with a serious tone in his voice as she listens. "I'll have you train at Mt. Kilimanjaro to hone your Jedi skills for seven days, no more, no less."

"Now listen this is very important for you to hear this," Kiro continued, "before it's nighttime on the seventh day, by that time you have some skills to use the force with as well as your amulet's powers, you teleport to the Rare Hunters' hideout to rescue your brother from becoming a mind slave."

"Pay very close attention to the information regarding about the dormant volcano you will spend your time on training," he told Alana in a stern tone of voice. "I highly recommend you practice your high jumps from the base to a half way mark of the mountain because it's the highest mountain of Africa, so the higher you go up the colder it gets. Also, the air gets thinner as you go up, which will make it harder to breathe. Once you reached at the half way mark, you'll jump and do some front flips in the air to hone one of the Jedi skills. You'll need to be able to avoid any danger that comes at you."

After Kiro finished, she nodded at him to let him know that she understood what she need to do.

On her first day of training, she woke up at the crack of dawn to begin the morning by having a granola bar and a sports drink, then having a mediation session with Kiro. As the sun began to rise, she started on her next training session, which involved honing her Jedi skills by doing high jumps from the base of the mountain to the half way mark and going down the mountain with jumps and some flips in the air to increase her speed and agility. Kiro noticed her getting nervous after the first few high jumps and he encouraged her to keep going. Finally, she learned how to use the force to levitate rocks into a pile without losing her concentration.

As two days passed, Alana grew more confident as her speed and agility grew. Kiro was very impressed. He also noticed the force was strong with her when she levitated rocks into piles without even falling down once. Her motivation to rescue Bandit Keith grew stronger with each passing day.

On the fourth day, as Alana was working on her high jumps and front flips. Kiro told her to do one more lap before break time, as he had noticed how hard she had trained during the past three days. As she flipped down the mountainside, she finished her lap with a great somersault in the air and a perfect dismount at the end.

"Great dismount Alana!" Kiro praised her.

"Thanks Kiro!" Alana responded, "Any luck finding the location where my brother is being held captive?"

"As the matter of fact, I did found the place where Keith is held captive," Kiro answered "He's in the temple that Ancient Egyptians used to go to thousands of years ago.

"That's great news, now I can rescue my brother in no time!" Alana exclaimed with eager hopes of rescuing her brother.

"Kiro, would you mind explain me why are you training her without consulting me first?" asked a blue glowing astral projection of a man with sapphire eyes and long brown hair that was brushed back down an inch or two below his shoulders. He had a brown beard and moustache that did not show any signs of gray hair in it. He wore robes that a Jedi would usually wear, boots and a utility belt that had his light saber attached to it.

"Qui-Gon, I didn't know that you came by to see us." Kiro said to his teacher, trying to figure out how he gets out of this predicament.

"Please Qui-Gon, sir don't scold him for what he done, you see my older brother is in a terrible predicament and I went to this place to train here so I can…." Alana pleaded for forgiveness as she explained what was going on.

"I know your ordeal about your brother Alana as well as your painful secrets of your family," Qui-Gon informed her in a calm and coolly way.

"H-how did you know about all of this without me knowing that you are here?" asked the surprised girl.

Qui-Gon told her he heard about her and Kiro's story and the fate of her brother when he was outside of his body, attempting to make contact with Kiro. He had been trying to find out about a girl who had been a youngling named Karone in her past life. He was surprised to find that Alana was that girl.

"Kiro, I know that you have a good heart and you have done your best to help Alana by training her to be skilled with the force, but this job is for really experienced Jedi Knights or Jedi Masters only and you are just learning its ways under my guidance do you understand?" Qui-Gon asked Kiro, who paid close attention to his teacher.

"I understand, sir," Kiro answered humbly.

"And next time, don't do things without consulting me first, alright?" Added Qui-Gon.

"I understand that too," Kiro told Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon instructed Kiro to return to his body and gets some goodnight's rest because he had school tomorrow. With a nod of agreement from Kiro, who told Alana that Qui-Gon was a great teacher, he left Tanzania to return to Domino City so he can rest for school.

Under Qui-Gon's instructions, Alana became stronger in the force than ever. Her high jumps and flips up and down the mountainside of Mt. Kilimanjaro made her swifter and more agile. As time passed, her Jedi skills grew so strong that she was ready to go to Egypt to rescue Bandit Keith.

On the night of the seventh day, Alana used her power of her amulet to teleport outside of an ancient temple in Egypt. There, Alana changed into a simple light blue dress that exposed her shoulders, long loosely fitted sleeves and the skirt part of the dress went down to her ankles so people would see a pair of open toed Egyptian sandals on her feet. It looked very nice on her because it fit nicely on her slender body and she wore a golden rope; each end of the rope had a golden tassel on each end around her waist to making the dress more flattering to her body. Her locks were in a bun style as she put on her waist length raven colored wig, which she then covered with a long headdress, which was the same color as the dress, made with a soft cloth that goes to her hips. She wore black eyeliner in an Ancient Egyptian style. As she prepared herself to enter the temple, she put on her light blue veil, which concealed not only the amulet but also her face so nobody would know her true identity.

She cunningly entered the temple without the guards detecting her and went into a passageway, in which the walls showed Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls and torches on it to give some light as she walked down the hallway. As she reached the end of the hallway, she saw a big chamber that showed a doorway, which led to the throne room. With anticipation of getting across, she wasn't aware that her foot pulled a small, tight string, which activated a booby trap. As she walked, she noticed a glimmering object in a corner of the chamber. An axe-like pendulum swooped in front of her. If she had continued advancing through the chamber without noticing the glimmer, she would have been sliced to pieces. As Alana avoided the first pendulum, she notices more pendulums begin to swoop back and forth across the chamber. Without turning back, she dodged every pendulum in the chamber to get across the chamber, and then continued her treacherous search for the throne room.

After she went through the doorway, she picked up her pace a bit knowing that her brother's fate was on her shoulders and she could not waste any precious time because Keith's captor could make him his mind slave at any moment. As she continued, the hallway got dark. Looking around, she noticed the light form a torch on the other side. She found a torch that was close enough for her to take it and guide her to the other side. As she took the torch from its holder, it triggered another booby trap. As she took a step forward, an arrow darted by in front of her. As she looked around, she saw that arrows were beginning to shoot across the hallway through small holes on the walls. With help from the amulet, she made a force barrier around her so she could get across the shooting arrows unharmed. She noticed some stairs that went downward with torches lit up. Alana put her torch down on a holder that's on the wall and went downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairway, Alana went through the doorway and entered a hallway that had a huge opening on the opposite side of the room. As took two steps forward, her foot stepped on a stone button, designed to trigger another booby trap waiting in store for her. As she took three more steps, she noticed that the opening was beginning to close slowly. To make matters worse, she heard a rumbling sound behind her. As she turns around to see where the sound came from, she saw a massive boulder coming towards her in an alarming rate. As she began to sprint towards the closing door, the gap began to shrink. A few seconds later, she began to somersault towards the opening and made it across in the nick of time, as the opening began to shut tight. With a sigh of relief, Alana got up to her feet, dusted herself off, and moved on.

After lots of searching around the temple, without being seen by the Rare Hunters, Alana found the throne room. As she entered the room, she did not waste any time searching around the room for either a map of the temple that has the location where Keith's captor kept him in hostage or a journal that would show which Rare Hunters were mind slaves, but no luck. She looked everywhere in the throne room to find any clues of her brother's whereabouts, except inside of the closet. Just when she began to open the door, Alana heard footsteps coming from the outside of the room. Without any hesitation, she went inside the closet and left the door open a crack, so she could see what was taking place in the throne room without giving herself away.

As Alana watched from the inside of the closet, she saw a sixteen-year-old Egyptian boy walking towards to the throne to sit down. As he was sitting on the throne, Alana spotted the Millennium Rod in his hand. He had lavender eyes with eye markings on the sides and every passing second, she never let him out of her sight knowing that he was the one who was going to turn Keith into his mind slave. As time passed slowly, Alana noticed an Egyptian man much older than his leader entering the room with her older sibling completely drenched to the brim. The older man was bald with a patch of long raven hair on the back of his head and he had gold-green eyes with eye markings on his sides. He wears a pair of ankh earrings. After he placed Keith on the floor, he got onto his knees before the leader of the Rare Hunters and explained what happened to him and how he rescued the unconscious man from his watery death and brought him to his master.

As Alana watched the two people discuss this, she heard her brother groaned as he regained his consciousness. She looked at him and she silently let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he was okay.

"Look Odion, it appears to be that he's waking up," the boy told his servant as he grinned at Keith's predicament. "I want a good explanation for this Bandit Keith!"

"I was making sure that booby trap is working perfectly." Keith said.

"Don't even try to get out of this one Keith. I know that you were trying to escape from me," he said in a stern tone as he got up from the throne to take off his hood, revealing his messy platinum blonde hair, two big earrings and a golden headband around his head. He used the power of his Millennium Rod to hurl Keith into a wall. Once Keith hit the wall, he was pinned down by its power, leaving him unable to move

"Odion, return to your duties, I'll take care of him myself," the Egyptian boy instructed.

"Yes Master Marik," Odion responded as he got up to leave the room. As he left the room, Alana saw half of his face tattooed with hieroglyphics. His footsteps dwindled away into silence giving the room a dark feeling to it.

As Marik advanced slowly towards Bandit Keith, Alana prepared herself to stop Marik from turning her brother into his mind slave. As he stood in front of Keith, just when he is lifting was Millennium Rod to Keith's eye level, suddenly he felt a strong force pushing him to the side. As he got up, Marik got the rod in his hand and looked for the source of the power that pushed him. He turns and sees Alana in her disguise.

"Who are you and how dare you interfere with me?" Marik ordered.

"I am Shahra and I have come here to put an end to this horrible act that you're going to perform this innocent man by cruelly manipulating his mind against his will with your rod!" Alana answered eloquently as she pointed to the Millennium Rod. "These powers that I possess were bestowed upon by the Egyptian Sun God, Ra!"

"Meddling with business that does not concern you is a foolish mistake on your part, now you too will share the same wrath as, whoa!" Marik exclaimed as he was levitated off the ground with Alana's Jedi powers. She began to bash him on the wall a few times and bashed him on the ceiling hard enough to not only make him let go of the Millennium Rod but also make him lose his consciousness. Once Marik was dropped on the floor, Alana uses her powers to levitate the rod and hurl it to the opposite side of the room. After that, Keith was freed from the rod's powers, and he thanked his unexpected savior. After Alana received her brother's gratitude, she walked up to him, placed her hand on his forehead and use her powers to not only dry Keith off, but more importantly, grant him a permanent immunity against mind control of any form.

As they walked out of the throne room, Keith and Alana went off to find a room that has his clothes. As they got to their destination, Keith began to look through almost every basket of clothing until Alana found the clothes and accessories that he wore the last time she saw him at Duelist Kingdom.

"Excuse me Keith, are these the clothes that you're looking for?" Alana asked as she held the basket in front of him.

"Those are the clothes that I've been looking for. Thanks Shahra." Keith praised her as he took out everything that's inside the basket. "Now would you please look in the opposite direction from here, I need some privacy to get into my clothes."

"No problem." Alana replied as she turned to the opposite direction so she can give her brother privacy to get changed into his clothes.

After Bandit Keith got into his clothes, he was glad to be out of the robe that he had to wear all the time. As they made their way out of the hideout four Rare Hunters spotted them. All four of them wore two gold chains on their black shirts and wore the robes as jackets. They all wore two belts and black boots. The first Rare Hunter was bald with light tan colored skin with brownish-gray pants. The second Rare Hunter had really dark blue long hair and light skin with gray pants. The third Rare Hunter had golden hair and light skin with light blue pants. The fourth Rare Hunter had gray, spiky hair with a white streak with blue pants. They gave them an evil look in their eyes as they slowly advanced towards them with thoughts of their master giving them a huge reward for successfully capturing Keith and Alana. Running out of options, Keith and Alana chose to fight their way out. Both fought two Rare Hunters each. Keith fought with the Rare Hunter who is bald and the one with blonde hair, while Alana squares off with the Rare Hunters with long, dark blue hair and gray spiky hair. Alana used her powers to Jedi mind trick her two opponents into pounding the snot out of each other while her brother uses his fists to knock out his two opponents giving them enough time to escape.

A Rare Hunter stood around the hot air balloon guarding it for the night. He was tall and wears a black mask on half of his face. He wore a purple robe with one golden chain on the upper part of the robe. He noticed Keith and Alana are approaching to the hot air balloon. He stepped in front of them to prevent them from entering its basket.

"Hold right there!" The Rare Hunter ordered. "Exactly where do you think you two are going with this hot air balloon?"

"Away from here, that's where we think we're going!" Keith snapped at the Rare Hunter.

"If you think that I'm just going to let you two use this hot air balloon as a ticket to getting out of here, you're out of luck. Sorry, but I have strict orders from Master Marik." The Rare Hunter informed Keith and Alana.

Just when Bandit Keith began to crack his knuckles, preparing himself to beat up the Rare Hunter, Alana stepped in front of him. She had a way out of this mess without making things worse.

"Shahra, what are you doing?" Keith asked her.

"Trust me on this one, I know what I'm doing." Alana told Keith reassuring him his escape from the hideout.

"Shahra eh, what a pretty name for a pretty lady." The Rare Hunter slyly said to Alana as he took a good look at her emerald eyes and then looks down to her sandals and back up again to her eyes. "I may want to take off that thing on your face to see your not only gorgeous face up close and personal but also to see your true identity."

"You do not need to see my true identity." She said coolly to the Rare Hunter as she wave her hand in front of his face.

"I do not need to see your true identity." He repeated in a monotone voice.

"We need the hot air balloon for traveling." Alana continued.

"You need the hot air balloon for traveling." he repeated.

"We may go in the hot air balloon basket." she continued.

"You may go in the hot air balloon basket." he repeated.

"Move along." she finished.

"Move along, move along, move along, move along." The Rare Hunter told them as they got into the basket and the Rare Hunter unsecured the knot of the hot air balloon as they set adrift away from the hideout.

A few minutes after they got out of the hideout, Bandit Keith was wrapped in a blanket, trying to keep himself warm. They had gotten so high up that the air was cold. He noticed Alana shivering from the cold in her attempt to keep herself warm. The night sky was clear enough to see stars coming out as well as the full moon. Keith noticed that the cold air was preventing Alana from sleeping tonight.

"Yo Shahra, you alright over there, because you look pretty tired." Keith asked with concern for the girl.

"The cold air that I'm experiencing from my first time riding a hot air balloon is preventing me from going to sleep tonight, I thank you for your concern about me Keith." Alana replied to her older brother.

After hearing her reply, Bandit Keith offered to help her not only get warm but also get to sleep. Without any hesitation, Alana accepted his offer and went to his side of the basket. She placed her hands on her brother's shoulders as she sat on his lap. He opened his blanket so he could wrap Alana in its folds so she could get warm not only from the blanket but also get some warmth from his body heat. Once he got her nice and warm, he begins to caress her back by his hand. A few seconds passed, after Alana felt the warmth from the blanket and Keith's body heat as well as sensing the soothing effects of Keith's back rubbing technique, her restless mind began to relax as her eye lids began to close while her head rested on her brother's chest, allowing her to drift into a peaceful slumber, knowing that Keith is out of harm's way. As Bandit Keith saw that Alana was sleeping, a light breeze gently blew his golden bangs as his sapphire eyes tenderly watched the slumbering girl in his strong, yet gentle embrace. As Keith looked at her, he noticed that her shoulders were exposed. He placed her hands on her chest, removed his blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He saw a rolled up sleeping bag on his left side of basket, he unrolled it and placed Alana inside it to tuck her in for the night. As Keith looked at her as she slept, he was deep in thought about who she really is.

_Shahra, the way she snuggles in my arms almost reminds me of Alana, could it be that she's my little… no, pull yourself together Bandit Keith! _he thought, as his eye lids shut tightly while he shook his head back and forth as he tries to get the thought that the girl who saved him earlier is his younger sister out of his head. _I know that in my life's knowledge about my sister, I know at the fact that Alana doesn't have any unique powers, which I witnessed back at the Rare Hunters' hideout that is beyond her human comprehension and also Shahra doesn't look like her as well._ As Keith let out his confused sigh silently, he lied down on his side and went to sleep.

As Alana was in her deep sleep, her mind began to cut off her senses, causing her blue glowing astral projection form to separate from her body. As she saw her body away from the hot air balloon basket, she spooked out a bit and calmed down after that. Later she saw Qui-Gon in his astral projection form and she asked him what just happened to her. He told her that she had astral projected. As she told him that the relaxing back rub that her brother gave her with the combination of the warmth from both the blanket and his body heat completely relaxed her mind and caused her to astral project. She told her teacher that she managed to get a well-deserved goodnight's sleep knowing that her brother is out of danger. Qui-Gon informed her that she was not safe from danger yet, she and her brother are still in Egypt knowing the fact that Marik's Rare Hunters were determined to capture them. Also, there was danger hidden on her pathway as a Jedi, including an empire that was run by a Sith Lord and his apprentice who went by the names of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. They were very determined to conquer many planets across the solar system and rule them with an iron fist. With complete understanding of what the wise Jedi spirit told her, she returned to her body. Once Alana's astral projection form returned to her body, she silently gave out a yawn, and turned on her side.

Two minutes after Bandit Keith woke up to check on Alana, two grappling hooks attached themselves to the basket. After he got up on his feet, he peered over the basket to see the same Rare Hunter that she had used the Jedi mind trick on earlier with a short Rare Hunter wearing a white mask on his half side of the face. He overheard their discussion on who gets whom.

"Lumis, let me capture the girl, she made a fool out of me with her unusual powers and I need to redeem not only myself but also redeem Master Marik!" The Rare Hunter with black mask that covers half of his face explains to the Rare Hunter that wears a white mask that covers half of his face.

"I understand you Umbra and you have good reasons to be ticked with her, but I think it's best for you to let me get the girl while you deal with Bandit Keith because she knows that she can do mind tricks not only on you but we learned from the four other Rare Hunters that she mind tricked two Rare Hunters.

"Besides," Lumis continued, "I probably smart enough to be immune to her mind tricks and help not only you to get your revenge on her but also avenge Marik."

"Got it Lumis," Umbra informed his partner with confidence in Keith and Alana's capture.

As they get closer to the basket, Bandit Keith got on to his knees and nudged Alana in his desperate attempt to wake her up.

"Keith is something is wrong, you seem like you're in some kind of stress," Alana asked her frantic brother.

"The Rare Hunter that guarded this hot air balloon who we encountered brought his partner as our unwanted guest!" Keith responded.

A couple of seconds after Alana got out of the sleeping bag, Lumis and Umbra got inside of the basket with nasty looks in their eyes as Lumis lunged into Alana while Umbra began to spring up in front of Bandit Keith in their attempts to capture them. With her Jedi powers, Alana levitated Lumis and hurled him out of the basket. Just when Umbra prepared himself to attack Keith, he heard Lumis' scream and turned to see that he was falling. This gave Bandit Keith the opportunity to punch him on the stomach really hard. After doing so, Keith grabbed Umbra and threw him out of the hot air balloon. As the two Rare Hunters kept falling, they pulled their golden chains, causing their built in parachutes to slow down their falls and make their landing safer.

After they defeated Lumis and Umbra, they began to settle down from all the action that they were just part of. Just when they began to go back to sleep, four more grappling hooks attached to the basket. As they peered over the basket, they saw the same four Rare Hunters that they had encountered earlier ago at the hideout. They noticed not only their angry looks in their eyes, but also their injuries on their faces. The bald Rare Hunter had a black eye on his left eye while the Rare Hunter with blonde hair has hid black eye on his right eye from fighting with Bandit Keith. The Rare Hunter with long blue tresses and the Rare Hunter with gray spiky hair with white streak in it have bruises on their faces and really messed up hair from fighting against each other, thanks to Alana's mind trick. Driven by their grudge against Alana and Bandit Keith, they continued to climb on the rope all the way to the basket at an alarming rate. With the idea of getting out of this mess, Alana grabbed a hold of her brother and used her amulet's power to teleport from Egypt, leaving the Rare Hunters behind.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After escaping from the Rare Hunters' hideout from Egypt, they teleported into the dense jungles of India. It's late at night and there's no moon or stars shining in the dark sky.

Not a single sound heard from the dense jungle except the sounds of Alana's footsteps and her deep breathing as she sprints through the dark jungle in hopes to find Bandit Keith because when they teleported to the Indian jungle, they are three or four miles apart from one and other. As she sprints through the dense jungle, her headdress as well as her wig are flowing in the wind as she sprints through the jungle while her emerald eyes scanned the surrounding area to see nothing but darkness around her. As she slows down, her hand is resting on a tree as she collapsed on her knees from the exhausting sprint that she had.

_It's no use._ She thought as Alana breathing really hard as she catches her breath from her search of her brother. _It's just too dark to see in the dense jungle right now, the only way to find my brother is to wait until morning for the sun's light to break out from the darkness._ As Alana became aware that the jungle does not only have predators coming out during the day, but also have predators that came out at night. Instead of getting a risk of being attacked by an nocturnal predator when she sleep, she found a very tall tree in front of her to jump on its long branches so she be at the highest part of the tree so she can be out of the dangers that is on the jungle floor. As she made it to the top, she got on to her knees so she can lie down on its strong branch to rest for the night.

Unaware to her, someone is stalking her from above the tree branch she is resting on. A creature that has the upper body of an eighteen-year-old boy and has a long, amber serpents tail that is sixteen inches in width and fifty feet long. He has long raven hair and a pair of amethyst colored eyes. He sensed a strong presence in the force within the exhausted Alana. He remembered his discussion to his master earlier before she went up the tree to rest her mind and body.

The discussion took place in a very distant galaxy, there was a decrepit, old man with pale wrinkly skin and wears a black robe. He notices a red glowing astroprojection form of Count Dooku walking in front of his presence and got on to his knee to pay tribute to the Sith Lord who is the Emperor of the Imperial Empire.

"What is your purpose of summoning me, Master Sidious?" Dooku asked humbly.

"There is a disturbing shift in the force, Darth Tyranus." Darth Sidious informed him.

"I know, I felt it too, but where could it came from?" Dooku asked to his master.

"It came from her, the one of the two younglings who are reborn from the destruction of the Jedi." The elderly Sith Lord answered to Dooku. "You must find her and kill her immediately before she becomes a huge threat to the empire!"

"That I will do for you sir." Dooku complied. "I know how to kill an innocent maiden whose ages are close to mid-teens, through the luring ways of the lamia." After he finished his sentence he let out an evil snicker as he thought of the young girl killed at his very hands.

"Don't underestimate her Tyranus, she may have the appearance of an innocent girl, yet the force is still strong with her." Sidious warned Dooku before he leaves his presence.

A few seconds after Alana yawned, she felt a dark presence in the force that warns her that danger is near by. She rubbed her tired eyes, as she's on full alert on the potential danger that she will face. There out of the shadows she saw a lamia with a long amber tail. He has long raven hair and amethyst eyes. He gave her a diabolical look in his eyes as she looked at him; she began to sense strong tremors from the force, noting her that he had joined the dark side of the force. Of all the things that Alana is prepared for during her journey, facing a creature that is part human, part serpent is not one of those things that she is not prepared for.

"Well, well." The lamia began as he slowly advanced towards her. "It looks like that I have an unexpected visitor, I haven't seen a young yet beautiful lady in this part of the jungle in this late hour, in fact I haven't seen any gorgeous women like you wondering around in the jungle all by themselves unless their camps were destroyed along with the inhabitants with it by either savage predators or by tragic weather disasters."

"Judging by the look in your lovely eyes that you sense the power of the dark side coming from me, am I not correct?" The lamia asked Alana as she is stunned that he knows the ways of the force. "Since you are too stunned to answer, I'll take that as a yes."

The lamia explained to Alana that he was once a sith Lord who goes by the Count Dooku, yet his Sith Master called him Darth Tyranus. He fought against Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan learner who's name was Anakin Skywalker at the beginning of the Clone Wars. After he defeated them, he faced off with his former Jedi Master who goes by the name of Yoda and escaped in the process. He died when Anakin Skywalker slashed off his head by a pair of crossed lightsabers. After his death, his master then used his dark powers send his spirit to Earth to reincarnate him in a form of a lamia.

_Great, just when things were worse at Egypt, I have to face a lamia who has a past life of a Sith Lord!_ Alana thought as she slowly crawled backwards only to know that she's almost crawled herself over the branch. As she peered down from the tree, she realized how far up she had gone only to assure herself safety from predators that lurks on the jungle floor, which will eventually lead her to an awful predicament with the lamia.

Trapped in a corner with no way out Alana can do nothing but watch the lamia, as he is getting closer to her. Her emerald eyes widen, as she is unaware of what plans that he had in mind for her. As he stopped in front of her, he began to stare into her widen eyes as his eyes shrinks into a seemly invisible dots, causing them to send out spirals of irresistible yet relaxing colors to subdue her into his hypnosis. Just a several seconds after she saw the lamia's eyes giving off color, her eyes gave off the same relaxing colors from her eyes too. His head begins to move into different directions as Alana begins to move her head to keep eye contact with the lamia making her tired from not only from her fast head movements but also from pulses of euphoria that comes from the spirals in her eyes that cause her to have fatigue. As the lamia's tail wraps around her body from her knees to her waist, Alana sensed that she's in danger of being killed by the lamia. Despite her mind being foggy, she used the force to tap into her amulet's power; as the pendant part of the amulet begins to glow underneath her veil, she is not only teleported out of his coils but also have her eyes back to normal as she's out of his grasp.

_What, how dare she uses her amulet to escape from my coils!_ The lamia thought as his eyes are turned back to normal. _She will pay for her insolence with her own life._

At a different tree branch, Alana held her arms close to her chest as she shivered from the thought of her dangerous assassin using his hypnosis on her by looking into her eyes as well as being wrapped in his coils. She got to figure out how to stop the Sith Lord who happened to be reborn in a form of a lamia. Just when she gets a chance to sit down to formulate a plan, the lamia spotted her and lunged after her. She dodged from the lamia by jumping off the tree branch, which she was standing on. Just when she felt safe, she didn't realize that his tail is behind her ready to strike her from the back causing her to hurl into a nearby branch, causing her pain not only from the back, but also on her front side of her body. Once she's distracted from her pain that she received, the lamia used the force to undo the clasp of her amulet and let it drop to the jungle floor, as Alana noticed her amulet isn't around her neck, she bent over to use the force to levitate her amulet up to her reaching hand at the same time not to fall off from the branch.

_That's it, just a little more._ Alana thought as she continues to levitate the amulet to her reach. As the amulet comes closer to her hand by the second, her eyes begins to widen with glee, knowing that it's within her reach, however, her desperate attempt to retrieve her amulet cause her to not notice the lamia. As she saw him with a corner of her eye, she noticed his tail coming at her as it hits on her side, causing her to lose her concentration and letting her amulet drop. The impact of the lamia's tail cause her to hurl into the tree trunk, with her side sore, she manage to sit up against the tree trunk without her amulet to help her escape from his grasp, she's at the mercy of the lamia.

"Well now, it looks like that we're back where we started; you are back in a corner with no way out while I got the upper hand." The lamia said as he begins to slithers towards her with an evil grin on his face. He once again shrinks his to give off the same spirals of luring colors as last time as he stare into her widens eyes.

Just after Alana's eyes starting to show the same spirals of colors as the lamia, she shut her eyes tight as she begins to bash her head on the tree trunk six times in a vain attempt to resist his hypnosis before opening her eyes to stare into his eyes.

"Now, now struggling against my powers is proved to be futile young one, just let me help you drift into a deep sleep so you can rest peacefully tonight." The lamia told her as he speeds up the spirals in his eyes a little bit to keep her under his spell at the same time, moving his head around so Alana keeps her eye contact on him. During that time, his amber tail begins to wrap around her ankles and slowly creeping up to her knees. As his coils were moving up to her waist, the euphoric pluses inside of her brain causing her eyes to droop from pure exhaustion, ready to close.

"Don't go to sleep yet my dear, you're not entirely in my strong embrace yet." He said to his victim seductively as his soothing voice weakens her mind making his hold on her stronger as the induction continues. After her breasts are completely wrapped in the coils and her arms completely secured, his tail begins to wrap around Alana's exposed shoulders as it moves up to her neck. As it wraps around her neck, the lamia moved closer to Alana's face to enhance his hypnosis on her.

"Okay young one," The lamia cooed in her ear, "It's finally time for you to slip into your silent ssslumber." With that the coil that is wrapped around her neck gave a yank as her emerald eyes widen from the tug around her neck. Just when the lamia expects her to be in his trance, Alana's eyes narrowed as she starts to resist his hypnotic spell once more.

_I can't…give…up…must keep…fighting it._ Alana thought as she attempts to resist.

_Well, of all the young girls that I had snared in my coils and put them under my spell, she is the one who has the most will power to fight._ He thought. _I'll take care of THAT._ After his thoughts about Alana's strong will, he uses the cocoon of coils that Alana is wrapped in to give her body a massage.

As she begins to feel her body massage, her eyes began to droop from the relaxing effects on her mind and body, losing her will to fight yet kept her eyes open the whole time.

"Now my dear, try to rest your tired eyes as I will give you a very soothing massage through my strong embrace." He told her seductively as the lamia continues to massage her while he stroked her cheek with his hand. As the massage begins to tire her out more, her eyes were closed shut as she begins to fall in a hypnotic sleep.

After he closed his eyes, it went back to normal as he saw his slumbering victim in his coils.

"Now youngling, you will die at my very grasp of my coils." The lamia informed her as he prepares himself for his death squeeze on Alana. "After I get rid of you, I'll use your amulet as proof to my master of your death."

As he begins to give her the death squeeze, he used all of his strength of his coils to slowly crushing Alana. As it continues, she couldn't feel the huge tightening of his embrace because of the trance he put her under. As the lamia is occupied watching his coils beginning to crush her slowly to her death, a brown furred, black tiger striped tabby with sapphire eyes pounced on his back as its begins to slash its back not only to entirely loses the lamia's grip on her but also cause to push off the branch head first. As the cat saw Alana fell off the tree branch, it springs off from her captor's back as it plunge itself towards Alana's side, using the force to give her a green glow around her body to break the hypnotic spell that she was under. As she was awaken, her emerald eyes are back to normal, she noticed that she is a fourth of the way to hit the hard ground as she to flip so that she can land on her feet, breaking her fall. The cat uses the branches to hop down to the ground.

As she looks around her surroundings, she didn't have any clue what happened to her when she was under the lamia's spell. As she remembered having her back against the tree trunk while the lamia is cornering her with no amulet on her neck, she gasp at the thought she didn't got her amulet on time before her captor used his tail to attack her from the side. As she heard a soft meow beside her, she saw the same cat that saved her from her death, carrying her amulet in its mouth. As she knelt down to the cat, she felt a strong presence that is familiar to her, as she begins to figure out whether or not it's Qui-Gon; she heard a voice coming from the cat.

"Are you alright Alana?" The tabby cat asked her telepathically.

"Even though what happened earlier, I'm alright now thank you." She replied as she recognized that the cat is Qui-Gon's reincarnated form. "And thank you for finding my amulet, I remembered that it was taken off by a lamia who has past life as a Sith Lord known as Count Dooku."

"Alana before I return this to you, you must know that like my lightsaber that is attached to my belt all the time this amulet is your life and mustn't let it fall into the wrong hands or something bad will happen if it does." Qui-Gon informed the young girl.

"I understand now, sir." She complied with the cat with respect as she got her amulet back and put it around her neck.

"Well Qui-Gon, I knew that presence is familiar to me, it's been a very long time since I met you my old padawan." The lamia said to him eloquently.

"Padawan?" Alana asked in a confused tone. Qui-Gon nodded to her as he explained to her that before Count Dooku was seduced to the dark side of the force, Dooku was Qui-Gon's Jedi Master, training him when he was a padawan.

After that, the lamia challenge him to a lightsaber duel in the netherworld to determine not only who is the best of the two spirits but also determines Alana's fate. She begins not to like the idea that the winner of the duel determines her fate as she has the bad feeling that if Count Dooku defeats him, he will come back from the netherworld to take away her very life. After Qui-Gon accepts his challenge, he prepares himself to teleport to the netherworld, Alana asked him to go with him because she thinks that he needs all the help he can get. After hearing Alana's request, Qui-Gon would like her to go with him to help, but doesn't want to risk Alana being killed as she has no experience on lightsaber dueling and assure her that he knows him very well enough when he was a padawan. He instructed her to go up the tree to wait for him and assures him that he will be all right and will return from the duel after he defeats his former Jedi Master. With complete trust in him, she went up the tree and wait for him. As she looked down from the tree, both Qui-Gon and Count Dooku vanished in a flash of light as they travel to the netherworld for an epic duel between good and evil.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Count Dooku and Qui-Gon have made it to the netherworld for their lightsaber duel. The scenery is a dark, desolate place where fog surrounds them. Both changed into their human forms to prepare themselves for the fight, which will determine who will be the best of the two spirits.

"Well, we're here." Dooku stated. "You know what happens to the girl if I win do you my former padawan?"

Qui-Gon nodded to his former master, for he is aware of the agreement that he accepted of what will become of Alana.

"If one of us happens to win and return back to India, what will happen to the spirit who lost the duel?" Qui-Gon asked Dooku.

"The spirit who loses the duel will be stuck in the netherworld for all eternity, never again to go back to Earth to be reincarnated, in other words you will never see her again nor witness me crushing her to death with my powerful coils." He answered to the Jedi Spirit with a sinister tone in his voice before he gave a wicked snicker to Qui-Gon.

Not fazed by Dooku's cruel answer to what will happen to the loser of the lightsaber duel, Qui-Gon took off his brown robe and drew out his green lightsaber while Count Dooku took off his black cloak and drew his red lightsaber as they prepared themselves to duel to the bitter end.

As they start their duel, both begin to clash their lightsabers at one another. Both spirits have swift reflexes as they keep attacking on their opponent while keeping their defense up. They were so locked in battle that they kept dueling each other while they are walking. Neither of them showed any mercy as it rages on, Dooku fights to kill Alana while Qui-Gon fights to save her. Both give each other a strong force push that sends them flying back onto the ground and continue the long battle as the sounds of humming and clashing of their lightsabers filled the air. They occasionally punch and kick each other as they try to lower each other's defenses. Qui-Gon dodged every bolt of force lighting that Dooku strikes upon him through his fingertips.

As they kept battling on, they landed on a large, flat boulder that floats on a river of deceased souls of Sith Lords. As Qui-Gon notices a piece of elevated yet sturdy land he leaps off the boulder that he was standing on and did a somersault in the air before landing on the land.

"The duel is over Dooku, I'm on safer ground!" Qui-Gon yelled at his former master as he is catching a breath.

"You underestimate my capabilities, Qui-Gon!" Dooku roared.

"No, don't you dare attempt that height." Qui-Gon warned the Sith Lord spirit.

With that, Dooku sprang up on Qui-Gon in an attempt to land on solid ground where Qui-Gon stood. Knowing that would happen, Qui-Gon uses his lightsaber to chop off his legs, causing him to tumble on his side and wade at the river's shoreline. As Count Dooku is in immense pain from losing his legs, the deceased Sith Lord spirits came out of the river to take him to the river. As Dooku was being dragged away to his well-deserved demise, Qui-Gon withdrew his lightsaber and teleported out of the netherworld knowing that he won the lightsaber duel against his former master.

Back in India, Alana sits on a tree branch faithfully waiting for Qui-Gon to return from a deadly duel against Count Dooku. She notices a white flash from the right side of the branch, as she shifted her body so that her back was resting against the tree trunk to see who made it out of the netherworld; to her pleasant surprise, Qui-Gon's reincarnated form appear in front of her. She hugged Qui-Gon's cat form and scratched behind his ears to show her gratitude for saving her life and defeating Dooku once and for all. Qui-Gon began to purr from being scratched behind his ears.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright, Alana.", Qui-Gon said telepathically to her.

"Yes, I felt a bit better thanks to you." Alana replied

"Alana before I go, you must know one important thing about your amulet's power." Qui-Gon informed her. "It has the ability to heal you from illnesses that means you can use it to heal yourself or somebody that is ill but you must use this power for emergencies only understand?"

"I understand sir, and thank you for that important tip that you gave me regarding my amulet." Alana told Qui-Gon.

"You are welcome, now go get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Qui-Gon instructed Alana as he began teleport to Domino City.

After Qui-Gon left, Alana laid down on the branch knowing she could sleep easily tonight after the tense moment with the lamia.

After the sun is up, Alana hopped down from the tree to search for her older brother. As the jungle's humidity as well as its heat spiked up in the afternoon, Alana felt hot and tired from a long trek in the dense jungle. As she continued the tiring search for him, she noticed Keith lying unconscious on the ground which was caused by the tense heat and humidity that came from the jungle. He had a red colored blush on his face indicating that he had a terrible fever that was taking its toll on him. As Alana supported Keith's head, she sensed that he suffered from dehydration as well. Without any hesitation, she took him to a river that she had found during her long trek to help her brother cool off.

When she got him to the river, she walked into the river and dragged Bandit Keith along with her to cool off. With her knees together, she sat down in the water; it went up to her waist. Then she had her brother's body submerged in the cool water but kept his face above water while she submerges the back of his head in water to help cool down his overheated body while she support his head. She used a torn cloth from her headdress as a damp washcloth to dab the water on his forehead. Even though Keith is in cool water, he was still unconscious, which worried her. As she begins to feel a sense of helplessness in her heart for her unconscious brother, she remembered what Qui-Gon told her about the healing abilities of her amulet. After she put the damp cloth on Keith's forehead, she put her free hand under her amulet as she used the force to undo its clasp so it could land on her hand. After she put her amulet on Keith's soaked shirt, she tap into the amulet's healing powers covering the glowing amulet with her hand. After her amulet stopped glowing, she used the force to put her amulet around her neck and put the clasp back on as Keith began to stir from his state of unconsciousness.

"Wh–wh-where am I, and why am I in a river?" Bandit Keith asked as he was totally oblivious during his unconscious state while taking off the damp cloth that was resting on his forehead.

"I took you to this river to help you cool down, your body was suffering from the heat and humidity of the jungle and you had a fever." Alana explained to her confused brother. "You also suffered from dehydration. So I used my healing powers which the Egyptian goddess Isis gave me when I was little to help you feel better."

"Thanks Shahra, I wasn't in very good shape for a moment there; if you weren't here to help me, I would've been a goner right about now." Keith expressed his gratitude to her. "Whatever your parents did to tip these two gods in their favor, they knew how to deliver a child with powers which they gifted to you as a blessing of some sort."

"Yes, I have to agree that Isis and Ra gave me their powers as a great blessing for me and it has helped me along my life's journey." Alana remarked to Keith.

After Keith sat up in the water, Alana tipped her head back to cool herself after her long hike in the jungle. She then rubbed her hot face with water as well and thankfully her eyeliner was waterproof, which made it less smudgy around her eyes.

After they got out of the river, Alana used her powers to dry herself as well as Keith off and used her amulet's powers to teleport them out of the jungle.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It's a nice day at Domino City; people are coming and going as they walk on sidewalks. People went out to chat with their friends or go shopping.

Keith and Alana teleported on a sidewalk fortunately they were not apart from one another like last time. As they walked down the street walk, Bandit Keith put his hands in his pockets while Alana was a couple of steps in front of him, trying not to lose him in the busy crowds of people. As they continued walking, Joey Wheeler noticed them. He was introducing his little sister Serenity who had her eye operation done to his companions.

"Bandit Keith, what brings you here to Domino City?" Joey asked him curiously.

"I was just doing some sightseeing; nothing special." Keith answered Joey's question coolly.

"Keith, who is this girl that's with you?" Yugi asked with curiosity.

"I am Shahra; I came from the land of the Pharaohs." Shahra answered eloquently.

"And the place that you speak of is…" Tristan added because he had no clue about what Shahra was talking about.

"Egypt." Tea answered.

"So Shahra, what brings you to Domino City with Bandit Keith?" Yugi asked.

"What does Egypt look like?" Serenity chirped excitedly.

"Well, uh what is your name please?" Shahra asked Serenity.

"Serenity;" she replied sweetly.

"Well Serenity, Egypt holds many wonders. It is the home of the great Nile River, which stretches as far as you can ever imagine. Back at the time when pharaohs were considered to be the living gods of Egypt, they built pyramids out of stone so they could have an afterlife. They also built huge statues like the sphinx out of stone as well."

"Wow that is so amazing!" Serenity said with awe.

"Didn't I mention that the pharaohs ruled Egypt thousands of years ago?" Alana added.

"I didn't know that, too." Serenity told Shahra while her eyes widened with thoughts about the wondrous excitement of Egypt.

"Okay, we appreciated the history lesson Shahra, yet we didn't get the answer to the question that our buddy asked you." Joey informed her.

"Well okay, the reason why I came to your city with Bandit Keith is because I am escorting him to his homeland safely." Shahra answered Yugi's question with ease. "You see he was once held hostage by a band of card stealing thieves for ransom."

"What did they want for ransom in exchange for freeing Keith?" Joey applied.

"A huge collection of really rare duel monster cards." She answered.

"As I was infiltrating their hideout to put an end to their misdeeds, I sensed his presence as well as the loud thumping noises from the inside of a wooden crate." Shahra continued. "When I opened the crate, I found him his mouth duct taped shut and his wrists and ankles were bound, he was also in an extremely uncomfortable position. Just a few minutes after he was untied, a couple of thieves noticed us and tried to capture us. Yet, they did not know that I have been gifted with powers, which was bestowed by two Egyptian gods: Ra and Isis. I used these powers to outwit and defeat them; the leader of the group was so furious, he lunged at me with his fists ready to attack me. But I defeated him which caused the band to break up and justice was served. After that, we traveled to Domino City so we could start our journey to America."

"I was wondering Keith, where's Alana?" Kiro asked as his cat, Qui-Gon, was riding on his shoulder.

"Who is this Alana person you are talking about?" Shahra asked Kiro.

"She's Bandit Keith's little sister." Joey answered proudly.

"I didn't know that he has a sister." Shahra replied as she looked at Keith with surprise. "Any idea what she's look like?"

"Well, Alana has long golden hair and emerald eyes." Kiro started. "She is a great duelist- she is the first one to get ten star chips to enter Pegasus' castle at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. She is very close to defeating Bandit Keith in the play-offs."

"Wow, she must be a very good duelist." Serenity replied.

"I have to agree with her."Shahra added.

A few minutes later, the Millennium Falcon hovers over them. It lets out a white beam of light, causing them to beam up to the ship as it begins to leave the Earth's atmosphere and enter outer space.

An hour later after they were beamed up, Alana was in the medical room, lying on the bed. After she regained her consciousness, she noticed that her wig, headdress, and veil were off. Her black eyeliner was removed when she was unconscious. Her long golden locks are not in a bun. As she sits up and dangles her feet, her sandals are replaced with white boots that go up to her knees. As she looked at the boots, an old Jedi Knight came in with R2-D2 and C3PO.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, you've been unconscious for a while." The elderly man took notice of Alana sitting up. "Our sincere apologies for surprising you like this, you see we had to remove some things that you had with you to make sure the results are accurate."

"If you don't mind miss I am C3PO, human cyborg relations, the man who notice that you're awake now is Ben Kenobi, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2." C3PO introduced himself to her.

"Hello, the name is Alana." Alana replied. "I have a question, I have heard of a person who goes by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi, does he have any relations to you by any chance?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." he said. "Obi-Wan, I haven't heard that name for a long time, a very long time."

"Not too long ago, I came across with a creature that had a Sith Lord named Count Dooku as his past life; he told me that he had fought Obi-Wan and his padawan in the Clone Wars a long time ago." Alana informed the elderly man.

"Oh yes, he fought in the Clone Wars once." He told her.

"You know this guy?" She asked.

"Of course I know him, he's me." Obi-Wan answered to her as his hand tapped himself to indicate that he really is Obi-Wan. "I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan for many years."

"Also I brought you a little visitor." he said in a pleasant tone as Qui-Gon leaps up on her lap to see that Alana's all right.

"Hey there Qui-Gon, how are you doing?" Alana said in a cheerful tone, glad to see him live and well.

"When I was a padawan, Qui-Gon was once my Jedi Master." Obi-Wan mentioned.

"There's just one question that I have to know the answer to." Alana asked. "Do you have any idea where you put my sandals, when I got up, I found these boots on my feet instead."

"Well Alana, the reason why you're wearing boots because space traveling has a tendency to get cold." Obi-Wan answered. "If you don't wear proper footwear, the cold temperatures from outer space will stop the circulation of blood in your feet until they're at the point that we'll have to use surgery to remove them and replace them with artificial limbs."

"Oh, well uh, thanks for that useful yet, graphic traveling tip." Alana replied, as she is a little disturbed on the part where there's surgery involved.

Just then, Luke enters the room to see how she is doing. Obi-Wan asked him to keep her, Qui-Gon, R2-D2 and C3PO Company. Obi-Wan entered the room where Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Kiro, and Bandit Keith were waiting. As he entered, he saw Keith and Han arguing about turning the ship around because Keith thought that his sister was still back on Earth. Han Solo tells him that if he wants to turn back to Earth he has to take it up with the old man as he points out to Keith with his thumb towards Obi-Wan.

As Keith pleaded to the elderly Jedi to talk Han into going back to Earth to get his younger sister, Obi-Wan understood his plight and finally tells him that his sister is not as far from him as he thinks. After Keith heard what Obi-Wan told him, he pondered the Jedi's words, extremely confused.

Meanwhile, Luke, Alana, Qui-Gon, C3PO and R2-D2 walked down to the room where everybody else was.

_Of all the things that I am not thrilled to see my brother, this surely takes the cake._ Alana thought. _Could this get any worse than this?_

"Well, you could be dead at the hands of a reincarnated Sith lord or accidentally reveal your true identity to your brother's captor." Qui-Gon telepathically answered Alana.

"You do have a speciality for finding the worst scenarios ever, Qui-Gon." Alana growled telepathically at the cat. "If Keith finds out that I'm the one who rescued him in Egypt, he'll surely freak out."

"Alana, he may be a bit upset and bewildered at first, yet you're still his younger sibling." Qui-Gon telepathically informed her, hoping it would boost her grimaced spirit.

"Thanks Qui-Gon, I think that feels a bit better." she informed him telepathically as her emerald eyes widened with confidence as she walked towards the room.

As they entered the room, Bandit Keith noticed Alana, shocked that his own sister was the girl who got him out of Egypt. As he began to throw questions at Alana, Qui-Gon stepped forward and explained how she got those powers. He also told him that if she went to Egypt to rescue him without wearing a disguise, things would get worse for them. With Keith pinned to the wall, he would be helpless as Alana ends up in a far worse scenario than him, knowing that the Rare Hunters consist of only men, therefore she would be mercilessly tortured by not only his captor but also his minions. Understanding what Alana had gone through; he didn't comprehend how she got her Jedi powers and how her amulet was involved with her reincarnation. With the help of both Kiro and Alana's amulets, they used their powers to show the images of the past, illustrating to them how their amulets were involved with their reincarnation.

As they we're floating in midair, Qui-Gon turned into his human form as Obi-Wan explained how Alana and Kiro were reincarnated with the help of the powers of their amulets, while they watched what just had taken place when the Imperial Empire brought the destruction of the Jedi.

After they returned to the Millennium Falcon, Alana remembered her long lost memories of her past life and finally knew her purpose for being here. As she informs her older brother that she was going to help put an end to the empire by training as a Jedi along with Luke and Kiro, Keith is a little leery of her decision yet he decides to let her choose her own path. With that Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Serenity joined them as the Millennium Falcon goes into light speed to Alderaan.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As the Millennium Falcon soars to Alderaan, Luke, Kiro, and Alana continued their Jedi training, starting with practicing their light saber skills by using a small floating ball that shoots small stinging lasers to practice reflecting them with their light sabers. Kiro's light saber is lavender; Alana's light saber is pink, and Luke's light saber is blue. As Luke begins his turn, after Kiro and Alana, Obi-Wan enters the room- as he sits down, Luke turn off his light saber and comes up to him.

"Are you alright?" Luke said to the elderly Jedi with concern.

"I feel a disturbance in the force, as if a million cries are silenced by a destructive force." he said with remorse. "Now, go back to your training."

Later on, the Millennium Falcon is pulled by the strong gravity of the space station known as the Death Star. As the ship lands on to its landing dock, all the storm troopers file in as Darth Vader comes in to survey the ship, because he sensed Obi-Wan's presence inside . As two storm troopers entered the ship to find the pilot, they saw absolutely nothing. After they left, they exited through the trap door, which was used to smuggle things.

As they cunningly entered the computer room, Obi-Wan told them to stay there until he returned. As they waited, Han and Luke began to argue about Obi-Wan's intentions. While Han and Luke argued, R2-D2 found the location of Princess Leia. She was located in a detention cell, scheduled to be terminated. After Luke talked Han into rescuing her, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Kiro, Qui-Gon, Bandit Keith, Chewbacca, and Alana left the room. They left R2-D2 and C3PO behind to check the Death Star. As they entered the detention block where Princess Leia's cell was located, they took care of the guards as Luke began to search for the princess. After Luke found her, they jumped into a garbage chute. After Han rescued Luke from a creature that lurked in the water, the walls begin to cave in. After C3PO heard about the situation that they were in, R2-D2 hacked into the computer, shutting down the system that was causing the walls to cave in.

After they got out alive from their nasty predicament, they began to return to the Millennium Falcon. They were spotted by a small group of storm troopers. With the urge to go after them, Han and Bandit Keith charged after the storm troopers as they screamed at the top of their lungs. Keith and Han went after the storm troopers; they ran into a bigger group of storm troopers. As the storm troopers began to fire their lasers at Han and Bandit Keith they started shooting lasers back at the storm troopers so they could make their retreat.

As they all got together at the ship, Luke noticed Obi-Wan was murdered by Darth Vader. Obi-Wan's voice told Luke to run. The Millennium Falcon left the Death Star, as Luke and everyone on the ship mourned for the elder Jedi. Han and Luke went to the laser cannons of the ship as they blasted the TIE fighters then they went to the rebel base to plan the assault on the Death Star. As Luke and the other pilots prepared themselves to go to space, Luke heard Obi-Wan's voice.

"Luke, May the force be with you."

As they prepared for the assault, they put their space fighters in attack mode and swooped down to the Death Star. As they began to fly into the gorges of the Death Star, the Imperial Empire used laser cannons and TIE Fighters on the pilots. One by one, the TIE fighters destroy every pilot until Luke is the only one left. Suddenly, when Luke looked at his tracking computer, he heard Obi-Wan's voice again.

"Use the force Luke." he told him. Luke looked at his computer again. "Let's go Luke."

"The force is strong with this one." Darth Vader said to himself.

"Luke, trust me." Obi-Wan pleaded. With that, he turned off the tracking computer and went to the core of the Death Star.

"I have you now!" Darth Vader said as his targeting computer spotted Luke; as he prepared to fire, his TIE Fighter was sent flying by the Millennium Falcon.

After Han told Luke to blow up the Death Star, he sent two atomic bombs and left as the Death Star began to crumble.

Han, Chewbacca, and Luke returned to base where the Rebel Alliance held a medal ceremony for their bravery- blowing up the Death Star. Everyone was there to attend this joyous time and celebrate this victory. Yet the war is only the beginning for them.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

As we left off with Alana and the others, they were in a Rebel Base on the ice planet of Hoth. Bandit Keith helped Han and Chewbacca with the Millennium Falcon, while wishing that the location of the base was on a planet with pleasant weather conditions. Alana and Kiro continued their Jedi training in another room with Qui-Gon, while waiting for Luke to return from patrolling the perimeter. While they trained, Obi-Wan's force spirit appeared. He told them to go to Dagobah. Yoda would be waiting for them, and preparing himself to teach Alana, Kiro, and Luke the ways of the Jedi. He then left to deliver the same message to Luke.

On the next day, before the empire attacks the base, Alana, Kiro, and Qui-Gon walked up to the Millennium Falcon where her brother was repairing the ship with Han.

"Big brother, would you mind coming down from here for second, there something that we have to tell you that is important for our training!" Alana yells to Keith so he could hear her above all the noise of repairing the ship.

After hearing his sister's request, Keith got down from the Millennium Falcon and walked over to them. He understood why they want to go to Dagobah and took them to Leia. She accepted their request of using a space cruiser to go to their destination. Kiro and Alana told them not to worry as they got into the cruiser. Leia was pondering why she felt worried every time when she heard those two words. Keith told her that she's not alone on that one.

As they located Dagobah, they landed their cruiser. As they got out, they noticed the planet had a swamp. As they searched for Yoda, Alana and Kiro pulled out their amulets so Yoda could see them. After he saw it, he remembered that Alana was Karone and Kiro was Orion. Alana and Kiro trained under the guidance of Yoda, Luke joined them later on for his training. As training continues, Luke senses that the others are in danger. Alana and Kiro sensed it as well, yet decided to let Luke rescue them because they were not ready to face Vader. Yoda and Obi-Wan convinced Luke to not go to rescue them; Luke promised Yoda that he'd return to finish his training.

As time passed, Alana and Kiro's Jedi skills increased. As they were sparring with their lightsabers, they sensed that Luke was back from his rescue mission. They went to Yoda's hut to tell him the goods news.

After Luke entered the hut, Yoda told Luke that no training would be required. After Luke, Alana, Qui-Gon, and Kiro heard the Jedi Master's last breath, Yoda's body vanished. After they left, they saw Obi-Wan. Obi-wan was briefly telling them why he didn't reveal that Darth Vader was his father. As the force spirit explained to them that Luke had a twin sister, who was hidden for security reasons. They then realized that Leia is Luke's sister.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The meeting took place in a big space station, owned by the Rebel Alliance. As everyone gathers around the hologram of the partially destroyed Death Star, they knew that they had to destroy the shield generator in order to destroy the Death Star once and for all.

After Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C3PO, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Kiro, Qui-Gon, Alana and Bandit Keith landed on the moon of Endor, they began to search for the shield generator. Along the way, they ran into cute little creatures called Ewoks. That night, C3PO explained to the Ewoks that they came here to destroy the shield generator. Upon hearing this, the Ewoks struck agreed to forge an alliance with them.

On the next day, they fought the storm troopers along with the Ewoks. Alana and Kiro used their lightsabers to deflect the lasers that the storm troopers blasted them with while the others used their blasters.

While the group fought to destroy the shield generator, the Rebel Alliance fought it out in space against the Empire's TIE fighters.

After the group ambushed the Imperial Empire, forcing to leave the shield generator, Han attached self-destruction canisters to the shield generator. Han yelled to everyone to move away from the shield generator and moments later it exploded into pieces.

After the Rebel Alliance saw that the shield generator was destroyed, they ordered the remaining pilots to follow Lando Calrissian, who was now piloting the Millennium Falcon to the core of the Death Star. Once he destroyed the core, he flew out of the Death Star before it completely exploded.

At the moon of the Endor, they saw the explosion of the Death Star up in the sky. They cheered, as they now knew that the long war with the Imperial Empire was over.

After nightfall, everyone in the Rebel Alliance was at the moon of Endor, participating in a celebration of their glorious victory with the Ewoks. Every planet from Naboo to Coruscant joined in the joyful moment that the rule of the empire had been brought to an end. When Luke came in to join the party, everyone was happy to see him. As Alana, Kiro and Qui-Gon walked towards Luke, they saw the force spirits of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin Skywalker join them in their celebration and praise them for their hard work in the battle between them and the Empire.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Ten years later after the Rebel Alliance defeated the Imperial Empire. Kiro and Alana have grown into adults and full pledged Jedi Knights. Alana starts to use her amulet's powers in case of emergencies. Both of them went on Jedi missions together and started to fell in love with each other. Since time has change when the fall of the Jedi took place after the already defeated empire took over the Old Republic, Qui-Gon and along with Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin decided to change the old Jedi Code so that they would allow Alana and Kiro to marry. Alana accepts Kiro's marriage proposal and had their wedding ceremony take place at Naboo.

At the wedding, Alana wears a beautiful wedding dress, made by Naboo's finest wedding dress designers. Kiro wears his Jedi robes. Everyone who fought on the side of the Rebel Alliance along with Leia, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, and Bandit Keith joined them to witness this blissful union between the two Jedi Knights. As the minister asked for the rings, Qui-Gon held a red string that has a ring tied to each end to symbolize their bond in his mouth. He put his paw on his leg to know the minister that he has both of their rings. As Kiro and Alana looked down to their teacher who taught them well in the beginning of their training. Behind him, they saw Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin also witnessing their union as well. After Kiro and Alana told their wedding vows and put on their rings, both passionately kissed each other as they secure a promising life they will share together.

The End


End file.
